The Neville Black Saga
by Squeek1504
Summary: Attempt at a Fanfic that might end up failing. I tried my hand at this one... Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Oh how the few are chosen…. Heh, I figured I'd start a new fanfic in which the main character is Neville Longbottom, and _he_ was chosen instead of Harry. HOW WILL IT TURN OUT! OMG!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter one Harry Potter

The house was not particularly tall, nor was it particularly interesting. It's grey walls were very old and bits of moss grew here and there. The chimney was lopsided and the small square windows were placed in such a way that was not at all favorable, because from a distance, they looked as if they were glaring at passerby's. The roof was brown and mossy, and magpies lay in nests in the weeping willow trees that shrouded the small square dwelling, only adding to it's menacing appearance. The door was it's best feature, although not handsome in the least. It hung there in a crooked fashion, the small brass doorknob that was once shiny and new, was dulled and looked as tried as the rest of the house.

It was this house in which that a young boy lived, unaccompanied by any human other than his adopted father, Sirius Black. Sirius had taken care of him since the night his parents and grandparents were killed, and bought this house because he felt it was safer than living in the Black's manor. Not that the boy minded living in that particular house. He was often wandering through the halls and finding all sorts of passageways and secret rooms. Sirius loved the boy as if he were his own son. This worked out fine, because the boy, as it were, thought he was his son.

"Neville! Wake up would you?" Sirius announced the morning in his usual way, walking into the room and having to pull the sheets off the bed completely in order to rouse the twelve year old boy.

"Ungh… I'm tired!" And the boy reacted in the usual way, by rolling over and hiding his face from the morning sun by burrowing it into his pillow.

Sirius sighed and waved his wand once, causing the mattress to tip over, spilling it's contents all over the floor.  
Neville Black landed on the oak floor with a thud, rolled over and grabbed the blankets, and proceeded to attempt sleep again.

"We haven't got time for that today," His father chuckled, "Your owl came. Now get up."

Upon hearing this, the boy sprang up and rushed over to the window, where a hefty brown owl was perched, holding an envelope in its beak. He took the letter and produced a bronze coin from his nightshirt, which he placed in a leather case tied to its leg.

"Thanks very much!" he exclaimed as he opened the letter with shaky hands.

"Well? What does it say?" Sirius asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I've been accepted!" The boy whooped and rushed over to his wardrobe, hastily pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Can we go now? Can we? Where do we go first? Ooh! Can we go to Ollivander's? Please?" Neville spewed an excited amount of questions, and hopped on one foot, attempting to get his pants on faster. His manner made Sirius laugh.

"No, we can't leave yet. The next train doesn't leave for London for another hour. Besides, you need to eat breakfast, and we'll be meeting your aunt and uncle there. Harry already got his letter today," He explained,"So we're meeting up with the Potters."

"Aww… Do we have to wait? Can't you just apparate us there instead? I hate trains…" Neville made a face that resembled a kitten stuck in a drain pipe, trying to plead with Sirius.The tall man laughed.

"No, I don't think so. Now come on downstairs and we'll have some orange juice."

"Okay, you win. But hang on a sec, I need to brush my teeth." Neville walked off to the bathroom and looked into the rusting mirror. His reflection squinted back at him, his mouse brown hair sticking up all over. In the middle of his forehead, a lightning shaped scar glared out at him. He'd had that forever, and didn't bother trying to hide it. In fact, he didn't mind it at all. He snatched his toothbrush out of a tin cup, put tooth paste on it and scrubbed. He thought to himself that he looked very much like his cousin Harry, except that he was a bit taller and his hair was brown. Oh and the scar, he thought. We'd look pretty much like brothers if a few things were changed. He was tall for his age, already almost five feet and six inches. His lanky appearance actually made him seem taller than that. But I get to go out in public today, he thought, and Sirius says that I don't have to wear an invisibility cloak!

Sirius never had told him why it was that people were not to know about him, but then again, he never really cared. However, for some reason, he was wondering about it now. Also, he wondered, why hadn't Sirius ever told him about that scar? He'd asked before, but was told that it was not the right time. So he had dropped it, but now his curiosity had bubbled to the surface. He spat and rinsed out the sink, then trotted down the stairs to see Sirius conjuring up some French toast and orange juice.   
_Well,_ Neville thought, _better ask him now. _He cleared his throat.

"Uh, Sirius? Can I ask you something?" He wrung his hands, anxious and unsure of what to hear.

"Sure you can. What is it?" His father plopped down into a chair and looked at him. Neville wished he hadn't done that, as it made him very nervous.

"Ah… um… about my scar… You never told me how I got it…. And I was also wondering-" Sirius cut him off.

"You got your scar form Voldemort." Neville went white, and swallowed hard.

"W-what? Wasn't he… But you said… And I thought…" Sirius cut him off again.

"Yes, I know. Big bad dark wizard. Now listen while I explain. Voldemort did something, yet no one can explain why. He killed the Longbottom family, remember?" Neville opened his mouth as if to ask something, but instead closed it and nodded.  
"Well… before I tell you this next thing, I want your word that you won't become angry. Promise?" Neville nodded again. "You are not a Black. You are a Longbottom. I was given you to raise you, and over the years I began to treat you as my son. Dumbledore had your name changed to Black to avoid suspicion. Please don't hate me… I should have told you sooner…"

Sirius looked away form Neville and went back to making French toast.

Neville's head was surprisingly steady. He sat there and took in all that he had been told.

"What about my parents? Why didn't Voldemort kill me too?" It seemed as though his mouth was working on automatic.

"They died in St. Mungo's. Your Grandparents were killed trying to protect you. Voldemort couldn't kill you. We don't know why, but their sacrifice protected you. Neville?" Sirius looked at him, his eyes threatened to weep. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Neville looked at Sirius, who stood there with pleading eyes and decided that everything was alright, Sirius Black was, after all, only human.

"No… I don't hate you… Dad." He smiled at the only man he had ever known as his father. And then, they had juice.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning fog still hung thick in the air when the Potters were warmly greeted at the door. The magpies had started warking, and they all sat around the breakfast table chatting until it was time to go. Upon leaving the house, they walked round to the back of their old shabby hut to the backyard which was covered in thick growth. This suited their purpose just fine, as not to be seen by muggles who may be walking about. Harry held onto Lily's arm, and Neville grabbed Sirius'. With a crack, they disapparated from the yard and, suddenly, were all in a public restroom.

"Well, time to catch the train." Sirius smiled down at Neville and Harry. They all walked out of the bathroom and down the street chatting with each other, and how big both Harry and Neville had gotten. Neville and Harry walked a bit behind the adults and caught up on what each had done to prepare for Wizarding School.

"Neville! I haven't seen you in forever!" Harry grinned and punched him playfully in the arm.Neville had indeed not seen Harry in a very long time. They had grown up together, but over the past few months had been kept apart for various reasons, only sending each other letters. Harry did not own his own owl yet, nor did Neville. And seeing as today was Harry's birthday, Neville had already decided what to get him.

"Hey… you know this scar thing I got? Did you ever find out how I got it?" Neville looked at his friend and could tell he knew.

"Oh... er… that… No...," Harry shifted his eyes and looked away, "Why would I know something like that?" Neville smiled. Harry never could lie.

"It's okay, I found out this morning. No big deal, alright?" Harry relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! I don't know how long I could have kept a secret from you… You're my best mate!" They grinned at each other and started discussing the Quidditch match they had watched last night.

"Harry, Neville, come up here a minute," Lily Potter called to them, "I was wondering if you had any money to buy lunch on the train?" Neville blinked. He had a few Knuts, but had never really had any real money to buy anything with, Sirius did all the shopping.

"Yeah mum, I've got a few Galleons that I could split with Nev." Harry looked up at Lilly, beaming.

"Galleons? Where'd you get those?" She maliciously grinned, plotting to tease her son. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, clearly joining in on the fun.

"A few lucky ladies eh?" He said, winking quite obviously at Harry.

Harry turned crimson and stammered; trying to explain that wasn't the case. Neville laughed and Harry punched his shoulder.

"I-it isn't funny!" He stuttered. Harry always had issues with girls. However, his friends speech impediment made him laugh more.

"Ah, we're here! Look, there we are. Now boys," said Mr. Potter in a tone that snapped them to attention, "here are twenty Galleons each. If you spend it on things you don't need… eh, just don't let Mrs. Potter find out." He whispered and winked at the two eleven year olds grinned, first at him, then to each other. The five of them stepped onto the rickety tram and stood in a corner until their stop came.

Neville looked about the streets of London, often being dragged away from the windows where muggle "electronics" were on display. Once, a police officer gave Harry a queer look when he asked why the manikins only showed one pose. James walked up and quickly explained that Harry hadn't taken his medication. The very startled police officer gave a quick nod and then resumed his patrol, while Sirius and Lily were desperately trying very hard not to laugh.  
At last, they came to halt in front of a tavern with a very worn sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron", and Neville was met with the stagnant aroma of either very old books, or very old vomit. He quickly came to the conclusion that both was the most plausible answer he could think of.

"Hello Tom," Sirius chirped rather gaily to the wizened old barkeep, "you seen Hagrid around-Ack!" Black was cut off short by a very tall, very heavy looking man who had picked him up, in what sounded like, a back-cracking bear hug.

"Sirius! Ah haven' seen you in fer'ever! How ya' been? Good I hope. Ole' Dumbledore sends his regards ter Mr. an' Mrs. Potter o' course. Hello there young mister Potter!" The gigantesque man smiled a crinkly smile at the two boys. His thick mane of hair was a tangled and unkempt as his wiry beard.

"An' you must be young master Black. Nice ter meetcha!" Hagrid exclaimed as he picked Neville up into a less tight bear hug.  
Neville gasped for air and squeaked out a welcome to the huge man, then greeted him properly when he could breathe again. Harry laughed and Neville cast a glare at him, which made him laugh more.

"Well, 'pose yeh'll all be off to Diagon Alley then, eh? Mind if I tag along? I've actually got teh go to Gringotts, now tha' you mention it." He asked, addressing the group with a smile.

"Actually, we were wondering if perhaps _you'd_ like to take them shopping. We've actually go to get going. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Sirius patted him on the arm and smiled. Hagrid grinned and laughed so loudly that the mugs on the bar jostled about, making tinkling sounds.

"O' course I wouldn' mind. Tha' is if the boys don' mind." He turned to the boys and gave them a warm smile.   
Harry spoke for the both of them. "No, we don't mind, do we Neville?" He said, looking at his friend. Neville shook his head in agreement.

"Aw' righ' then. We'll be off. Yer' mum an' dad'll greet ya at the platform then. C'mon, let's go." Hagrid said, turning on his giant boot heel and walked to a door in the back. Neville and Harry followed, and came to a halt in the dead end where Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped a sequence of bricks on the wall. When he finished tapping, the bricks pulled apart and formed a passageway into a very busy street filled with bustling people and colorful signs in each window of the animated stores. Harry had, of course, been here before, and couldn't keep from laughing at Neville's wide eyed, open mouthed stare.  
Their new friend glanced at him and smiled a toothy grin.

"Never been here, eh? Perhaps we'd best get all yer schoolin' supplies firs' an then let young Harry here shows you about?" He shut Neville's mouth and laughed. Harry joined in with his laughter when Neville answered by nodding.

"So. Where bout's did yeh wanna go firs'? Gringotts I s'pose ought the be firs'. Well, come on boys." Said Hargid gaily and led them on down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Chapter two of TNBS! I know my friends were going to kill me if I didn't stop being such a dunderhead. SO HERE YOU GO! Wooooooooo:crazy dance:

* * *

Neville yawned widely, he was tired of this whole trip. He was starting to nod off when they visited Gringott's, until they went to a vault that Hagrid had to stop at. He was amazed at the security system, and was surprised to find only a small brown package in the vault that was so difficult to open. Convinced it was no business of his, he tried to push it out of his mind. 

_I'll talk with Harry about it later. _

Then they went to Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, Ollivanders, and Neville had bought Harry a beautiful white owl at the Epourium. He also bought himself a black owl.

"Thanks Neville! She's beautiful!" Harry was positively beaming. "I'll name her… Hedgewig. What'll you name yours?" He looked at the sleeping owl in his cage.

"I thought it'd be funny to name him Sirius." All three of them started laughing. Hagrid took their things and sent them inside Madame Malkin's to get fitted for their robes. They walked into the dimly lit store, and sat down on stands, awaiting their turns. A pale, blonde boy was also waiting for his turn. He sneered at Harry, and the both of them glared. Neville had no idea who this was, so he poked Harry in the ribs to get his attention, but not before the blonde boy spoke in a sniping tone.

"Potter." He sneered and gestured towards Neville, who looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Brought along a package boy, eh? What's your name, you?" Neville gulped. He did not enjoy being talked down to.

"I'm Neville. Neville Black." The boy looked shocked for a few meager seconds, but regained his composure.

"Really now? _Prove_ it." Harry whispered to him that he didn't have to. Neville was beyond taken aback by the rudeness of his accuser. He lifted his messy hair, revealing the jagged scar, then let his hair fall back over.

"There _Malfoy_, that should be enough proof for you. Now leave us alone!" Malfoy sneered.

"So you really are the last Longbottom. Lucky you aren't a girl, you can carry on the family name now. I am the esteemed Draco Malfoy. Prehaps you have heard of my father, Lucius Malfoy." He walked up close to Neville, getting in his face. He then whispered to him. "Maybe you've heard that your parents were no good, dirty, muggle loving, blood traitors-"

The esteemed Draco Malfoy was cut short because Neville Black had planted his fist firmly into his face. Madame Malkin walked into the room and gasped, just as Harry collapsed onto the floor laughing.

"Oh dear me! Oh my!" She helped Draco up onto his feet, as he had fallen like a sack of potatoes. His nose was broken and bleeding, and he made a little squeaking noise and cringed when Neville leaned in close to whisper to him. Harry was still laughing on the floor, finding it difficult to get up.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my parents like that." He said in a dangerous tone. Malfoy squeaked again and was escorted to a separate booth. Moments later, the door was opened and closed as he left with his robes, although his nose was fixed as well. Harry glanced over at Neville, his face screwed up from suppressing laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He broke out into a new cache of laughter. The two of them then got their measurements, even though Madame Malkin kept saying things like, "Well never in my years…" and "Ought to be ashamed of yourselves…" while making tsking noised with her tongue. They got their robes and were greeted by Hagrid, whom they told all about the fiasco with Draco Malfoy, which resulted in laughter form all three of them. After they had gotten everything that was required, Hagrid dropped them off at the train station.

"I'll see yeh a' school then!" And then he departed. Neville and Harry got strange looks when they walked through the train station to the platforms.

"What platform did it say?" Harry looked at his ticket.

"Nine and three Quarters." Neville was confused. He saw a platform nine, and then a platform ten.

"Bloody hell… what are we supposed to do now?" Harry went and asked a Conductor, but he only gave him a weird look. Just when they had given up hope, Neville heard a rather large redheaded woman mutter something about "muggles". He shot Harry a hopeful glance and they followed her and her children. In tow, she had four boys, one who looked about sixteen, two who were twins, and one who was about their age, and a young girl.

"Alright then, you first Percy." The sixteen year old ran at the platform between nine and ten. Neville braced himself to witness a collision… that never came. The boy Percy had vanished! Next, the twins went through. Breaking free of the amazement, he spoke to the woman.

"Ah, miss? Could you… I mean that is… Show me how to… to…" She smiled at him.

"Ah! Not to worry, Not to worry. It's Ron's first year as well." She indicated to the last and youngest son. He shrugged and smiled at him. "Now," she explained, "Just run as straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. You can run if you're a bit nervous." Harry opted to go first, and Neville nodded. He stood as he watched his friend disappear through the barrier, then he ran at the wall himself. It was a tingling sensation for a bit, then he looked about and saw a bustling platform. Harry was standing over with his mum and dad. He waved Neville over.

"Hey there Neville! Sirius sends his regrets, something came up and he had to leave rather suddenly. But he gave me a letter for you!" Mr. Potter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a heavy looking tan envelope. Neville smiled weakly. He was looking forward to showing Sirius his owl.

The train whistled and they got on, their things already in the compartments. Harry hugged and kissed his parents good bye, then Neville and he found a compartment. Neville tucked away the letter from Sirius and decided to open it when he got to the school. Ron, the boy from the platform, came knocking on the door only moments later.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full…" He cast a hopeful look at Harry and Neville.

"No problem!" Neville held out his hand. "I'm Neville, and this is Harry." Ron shook his hand.

"I'm Ronald Weaseley." He grinned. All three of the boys got along splendidly, and Ron laughed as hard as Harry when Neville told him about punching Draco in the face. Apparently, Ron's dad and Malfoy's didn't get on well. The trolley came by and Harry bought the whole lot. They were pigging out. Ron brought out his pet rat, Scabbers, and they tried his brother's spell to turn him yellow. It failed, but they just went on eating. They had chocolate frogs races, and disgusting jelly bean contests.

Then, a knock came at the door. A girl stood there, with long, bushy, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was already dressed in her uniform for school.

"Have any of you seen a black cat come running by here? Pavarti Patil lost hers and won't quit whining." They all responded with muffled no's. She came in and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. All three boys plus Hermione had fun the rest of the train ride making fun of Draco Malfoy and other various things. Hermione had apparently already met the boy. Neville listened to her talk about her extensive studies of the wizarding school. He loved listening to her explain things he had no idea about.

"Well, better get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon." With that, she smiled and left.

"Oooh, Neville's got a crush on miss Granger!" Harry and Ron sniggered, Neville flushed and punched them both in the arm.

"Do not! Now get changed." He grabbed his robes and pulled them over his head. Then, there was another knock at the door. Harry opened it and revealed Two very menacing looking boys standing on either side of a very pissed off Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm. Writing is hard when you're trying not to plagiarize. Anywho, I felt like writing more of this story! MUAHA! Hope you like, but I  
don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. AHA, now a FLASHBACK!

* * *

Last chapter:

"Well, better get your robes on, we'll be arriving soon." With that, she smiled and left.

"Oooh, Neville's got a crush on miss Granger!" Harry and Ron sniggered; Neville flushed and punched them both in the arm.

"Do not! Now get changed." He grabbed his robes and pulled them over his head. Then, there was another knock at the door. Harry opened it and revealed Two very menacing looking boys standing on either side of a very pissed off Draco.

* * *

"You think you're _so _clever, do you?" Draco took a step into the compartment. Ron squeaked and fell over, still trying to pull on his pants. The blonde looked past Neville's shoulder and sneered at him. Ron, who had regained his composure by now stood tall and sneered back at the blonde. It was apparent that they knew each other in some way as, as Ron had drawn his wand by now, and it was also apparent that it was not a friendly relationship.

"Weasley." He looked back to Neville. "I should have known that the 'famous boy' would end up hanging out with trash like you. You're as bad as those filthy mudbloods!"

Neville had heard that term before, but never from his father's mouth. It made him seethe from within to hear anyone called that, especially if he knew them personally. Harry and Neville both drew their wands as well, each standing next to Ron. Draco, seeing this sneered at them and drew his own wand before they could blink.

"_Ambulam Arrest_!" Someone spoke the words and Malfoy cringed as his legs gave way underneath them and he crumpled in a heap to the floor. The three boys standing in front of him shot each other bewildered looks and confused glances.

"Harry, did you?" Harry shook his head and asked Ron, who in turn shook his head. Suddenly, a very self satisfied looking Hermione Granger stepped out of a compartment across the way. Neville's eyes widened as he pieced it together.

"Yes me. What? Girls can't cast spells now?" All three boys stared up at once with replies of shaky yeses, no's, and what I meant to says. The two very large and stupid looking boys on either side of the puddle that was now Draco Malfoy gave each other wide-eyed glances and picked up their ringleader, retreating to a compartment. At that, the boys thanked Hermione and resumed their packing up and dressing, as Ron still only had one pants leg on.

Upon the screeching halt of the train and a few collisions of some luggage, the first years filed off of the train, and were called to gather near the giant Hagrid. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione all gathered nearest to him, and were rewarded with very astonished looks from other more fearful first years. Upon arriving at the castle, Hagrid led them up a great staircase where they waited outside two giant doors.

Now, Neville Black had a nervous tick that rarely ever presented itself, more than likely because he was almost never nervous. This tick just so happened to be scratching his neck, and looking very concerned that the invisible itch would never cease. This was happening now, as Harry and Ron stood in the Great Hall, outside of the giant doors.

"Nev, stop it! You look like a great strawberry on this side." The red haired boy standing next to the chastising Harry was either suppressing laughter or about to vomit all over the step he was standing on.

"I can't!" His hand shot to his side and wavered there for a few seconds before scratching at his neck again. Harry opened his mouth to scold him again but was cut short by that same sniping tone they had heard earlier in the robes shop.

"Aw, does the little mutt have fleas?" Neville's hand immediately stopped scratching and curled into a decently sized fist. Harry, having had quite enough of this, reached out and yanked Malfoys pants down as hard as he could muster, revealing orange and pink boxers; with small teddy bears on them, to the entire first year of Hogwarts. Hermione snickered and turned away, but the entire first year exploded with laughter. Ron sank to the floor, clutching his sides with laughter.

"You little! How dare you do that to me! I'll teach you a thing or two!" Draco pulled out his wand and, miraculously, just as he was about to hex Harry, a very tall and slender red-haired witch walked through the giant doors and cleared her throat as to get the discombobulated young man's attention. She 'tsk'ed at him, and addressed him in a very stern voice.

"Really now, I would have expected better from such a highly esteemed wizard, such as yourself, young Mr. Malfoy. Put that wand away right now; you'll be serving detention with me tomorrow night. Honestly, school hasn't even started…" She took a few steps back, and addressed the whole gaggle of children, who mostly fell silent. Ron sniggered and whispered 'bears' to Neville and Harry, making them some of the first years still sniggering.

"Good evening first years! I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Griffyndor house. In a moment, past these doors, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin make up the other three. No requests will be taken, and you cannot 'switch' houses to get what you want." She cast a glace and sly smirk to a mousey looking girl who then blushed. "Through these doors, you will walk down the center isle to wait to be sorted. Each of you will then sit and wait patiently until the opening feast. I would like to remind you that all of your baggage will be in your respective dormitories, and not to push anyone while on the moving stair cases. You'll make them angry."

Even though that last statement surfaced a flurry of puzzled faces, she simply smiled and turned towards the doors. It almost seemed that she could push them open without the hardest bit of effort. Light flooded over all of the face peering at the doors as they opened. The four in front glanced nervously at each other and crossed their fingers as they took a step into the Great Hall.


End file.
